Una razon para no dejarte ir
by sholeshita
Summary: El se estaba escondiendo de la persona que rompió su corazón y decidió hacerlo en el lugar donde sabía nadie lo encontraría, ni siquiera él, todos lo veían, pero nadie sedaba cuenta de que estaba allí pero lo que nunca se imaginó fue que el llamado nove
1. Chapter 1

UNA RAZON PARA NO DEJARTE IR

Este fic es una adaptación que mi amiga aurorin (lucy) me dio permiso de adaptarla para esta serie, claro también me dio permiso de hacer unas cuantas modificaciones, ya que lo requería, espero que les agrade.

Era una mañana tranquila en la preparatoria, en esos momentos todos los estudiantes se encontraban en clase.  
En uno de los salones de primero el profesor no había llegado y los estudiantes aprovecharon para relajarse un poco, la mayoría se encontraban de pie conversando, mientras otros aprovechaban el tiempo en dormir y uno de esos jóvenes era el llamado "novelista" Eiri Yuki Uesugi, que se encontraba tranquilo en su asiento y disfrutando del panorama hasta que cierto jovencito escandaloso de cabellos rojizos (o sea Hiro)se acerco a reñir con él, aunque era él el que hablaba, puesto que nuestro rubio ni siquiera le prestaba algo de atención, al darse cuenta Shuichi de lo que sucedía y ver la cara de fastidio que tenia Yuki, se acerco a ellos

- Hiro-chan, podrías ayudarme un poco por favor?-

- claro que si – ese fue el momento que Shuichi aprovecho para alejarse con su amigo

Yuki solo volteo a verlos, y agradeció en silencio a Shindou por haberse llevado a su amigo lejos de él, no entendía muy bien por que pero sospechaba que el amigo de Nakano escondía algo, no sabía muy bien que era pero lo averiguaría.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Durante los siguientes días, todo transcurría igual que siempre para la mayoría de los estudiantes, sin embargo Shuichi comenzó a sentir que era observado, al principio pensó que era su imaginación, pero al pasar los días esa sensación se hacia cada vez más fuerte.  
Un día cuando estaba en la biblioteca esperando a Hiro para hacer dizque "tarea", ya que el se la pasaba todo el tiempo entreteniéndose en otras cosas mientras Hiro era quien hacia todo el trabajo, y fue durante ese período de tiempo que sintió la mirada de alguien sobre el, cuando decidió voltear a ver quien era se encontró con una mirada dorada que le causó escalofríos por todo el cuerpo además de hacerlo sonrojar.

El joven Uesugi no pudo más que sonreír al ver el efecto que causaba su mirada sobre el joven, y fue esa sonrisa de satisfacción lo que lo hizo enrojecer aun más y eso no era todo, sino que durante ese tiempo Shuichi no pudo dejar de verlo era como si él estuviera sujetándolo impidiéndole mover su cabeza en otra dirección. Y no fue hasta que su amigo grito que el logró salir del trance en que estaba.

- Shuichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –

- eh? Que?, perdón Hiro que me decías – hablo un poco avergonzado y con la mirada gacha para que su amigo no viera su rostro sonrojado.

- Shuichi que te pasa, desde hace días te noto distraído?, nada solo te estaba diciendo como se hacen estos ejercicios.

- Ah, disculpa, es que estoy un poco nervioso u.u

Ambos amigos continuaron conversando, mientras Shuichi seguía siendo observado por Yuki.

(que es lo que escondes Shindou?, que ocultas, estoy seguro que detrás de esa apariencia escondes algo, pero que es?) – eso era lo que pensaba el chico de mirada dorada mientras observaba a ambos amigos conversar.

- Oye Shuichi, que te traes con ese tipo que se te queda mirando?

- o///////o en serio – dijo tímidamente el chico

- si, desde hace días he notado que te observa muy seguido...mmmm...QUE ES LO PASA ENTRE TÚ Y ESE SUJETO?

- EEEEEEH?, de que hablas Hi-chan, Yuki y yo no tenemos nada, es mas yo ni siquiera le hablo mucho –

- Entonces por que te mira tanto...no será que le gustas?

- O//////O pero que cosas dices, él jamás me voltearía ver de esa manera, al igual que otros chicos él ni siquiera me toma en cuenta u.u

- Eso crees Shindou?

Ambos chicois voltearon a ver quien le hablaba a Shuichi y cual fue su sorpresa al ver al mismísimo Eiri Yuki frente a el.

- Yu...Yu..Yuki – O/////////O

- KYAAAAAAAAAAA, que haces aquí?–

- Joven por favor deje de gritar, este es un lugar de estudio, no un salón de fiestas¡¡¡ - le dijo la bibliotecaria a Hiro, que inmediatamente cubrió su boca con las manos

- u////uU disculpe –

mientras Hiro hablaba con la bibliotecaria, Yuki aprovecho su distracción para llevarse a Shuichi del lugar sin ser vistos por la presidenta de su club de fans.

- en? A donde se fueron Shuichi y ese tipo?


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Al entrar en la terraza Yuki cerró la puerta y se volteo a ver a Shuichi que parecía no entender lo que sucedía.

- eto o///o …….Yuki que hacemos aquí?

- aquí no nos interrumpirá nadie

- de que hablas Yuki?

- de tu amigo Nakano, no entiendo como puedes soportarlo u.u –

- yo ….

- No importa, te traje aquí por que tengo que hablar con tigo –

- De que u.u -

- Tu hermana me dijo que tenías problemas con el inglés y me pidió que te ayudara –

- Ah?... gracias, pero no quiero distraerte, seguro que tienes cosas que hacer n.n –

- Te equivocas, no tengo nada importante que hacer – dicho esto comenzó a alejarse rumbo a la salida – nos vemos esta tarde

- ………………..

Después de que Yuki se fue Shuichi se dirigió a su salón en donde lo esperaba Hiro listo para asaltarlo con sus preguntas, así que decidió darle una buena excusa de su "huída" con Yuki para que ya no le preguntara.

- Shuichi, quieres ir a los videojuegos esta tarde? – preguntó su amigo

- lo siento Hiro, pero hoy no puedo tengo que estudiar para inglés sabes que no voy bien en esa materia, además tu tampoco vas bien, mejor deberías estudiar en lugar de ir a los videojuegos –

- u////u jejeje……….

Las clases terminaron y Hiro no le volvió a preguntar nada a Shuichi, al parecer se creyó la mentira blanca que le había dicho.  
Pero ahora tenía otro problema y se llamaba Tohma Seguchi, el chico más popular de la escuela, quien se había encargado de hacerle la vida imposible mientras estuviera en la preparatoria, ya que él andaba detrás de Yuki y al enterarse de que Shuichi había conversado con él A SOLAS gracias a Hiro obviamente ¬¬ decidió que era su derecho saber lo que habían hablado.  
Cuando Shuichi se disponía a salir de la escuela fue interceptado por Tohma y sus amigos Noriko Ukai, Suguru Fujisaki, Ryuichi Sakuma.

– Shindou, ahora mismo me explicas que hacías con Yuki esta mañana –

– no tengo idea de lo que me hablas Seguchi, así que si me disculpas tengo que irme –

– ni creas que te escapas Shindou, no te hagas el tonto, todos sabemos que esta mañana halaste a solas con Uesugi, escuchamos a tu amigo cuando te preguntó – replicó Suguru

- así que hala de un vez – exigió Noriko

Shuichi solo suspiro y decidió ignorarlos e ir a buscar a su hermana.

– oye a donde vas?, - dijo Tohma tomando a Shuichi del brazo impidiendo que se fuera

– no tengo por que decirles, yo hago lo que me de la gana, además, si tanto quieres saber que pasó esta mañana por que no se lo preguntan a Uesugi y me dejan en paz ù.ú-

Dicho esto el se alejó en dirección al salón de su hermana.

La puerta del salón estaba cerrada ya que se suponía que todos se habían retirado a sus casa, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el causante de sus problemas.

- Ha Shuichi, que bueno que llegas, estaba a punto de pedirle a Yuki que fuera a buscarte –

- no es necesario hermana, ya estoy aquí u.u –

- bien, entonces como ya te habrá dicho Yuki a partir de ahora él será tu tutor de inglés, así que ponle mucha atención cuando te explique, de acuerdo? –

- si u.u –

- esa es n.n, bueno, por que no llevas a Yuki a la casa ahí podrán estudiar más tranquilos y sin distracciones ya que nuestros padres no estarán y yo me voy a ir a mi trabajo –

- esta bien, vamos Shindou – dijo Yuki antes de salir del salón

- si –

- en donde esta tu casa Shindou? –

Shuichi le dijo la dirección y Yuki y él llegaron sin problemas a la casa. Ambos entraron y Shuichi le dijo a Yuki que podían estudiar en la sala.

- Uesugi iré a preparar algo de té, quieres? –

- claro –

- esta bien, enseguida vuelvo – y salió en dirección a la cocina.

Mientras tanto el novelista se dedico a observar la sala con detenimiento, era un lugar acogedor, incluso podía sentirse relajado, de hecho la presencia de Shuichi lo hacía sentirse extrañamente cómodo, sin importar en donde estuvieran, se había dado cuenta de eso desde hacía tiempo, cuando ambos se quedaban solos en el salón de clases durante los recesos en que ninguno de los dos salían, también cuando les tocaba trabajar en equipo, incluso ese día se sentía bien al tenerlo cerca, su presencia era cálida y nada molesta a comparación de las demás chicas y chicos que se esforzaban por llamar su atención y nunca lo conseguían. Tal vez era eso, Shuichi nunca intento agradarle y tampoco lo perseguía como los otros.  
Pasaron algunos minutos y notó que él se estaba tardando así que decidió ir a la cocina para saber que lo demoraba.  
Más cuando entro se quedó en shock al ver a Shuichi, se veia...como decirlo………………………………….


	4. Chapter 4

Por fin el capitulo cuatro, después de haber tenido a mi amiga a punta de pistola y a latigazos a terminado este capitulo espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos pronto.

Capítulo 4

o///o tierno, con su carita angelical y distraído, absorto en sus pensamientos, llevaba puesto un mandil que lo hacían lucir afeminado y frágil, lo más seguro es que el mandil fuera de su madre o de su hermana ya que era de color rosita bajito y con dibujos de ositos, se veía tan encantador sobre todo con esos mechones color fiusha que caían como cascada por su frente .Yuki deslizó la mirada por todo el cuerpo de Shuichi, sin embargo al irla bajando se dio cuenta de algo que antes no había notado... ¿desde cuando Shindou le paresia guapo? Ahora que se fijaba bien, también tenía buen cuerpo, piernas largas, escondidas bajo ese pantalón, pero que hasta un ciego podía notar. Mientras pensaba en ello, inconscientemente se fue acercando a Shuichi mientras el preparaba el té.

Shuichi tampoco se había dado cuenta de que Yuki se había acercado a él y que se encontraba justo detrás suyo. El té ya estaba listo solo tenía que ir por vasos para servirlo, y en cuanto dio la vuelta para ir por los vasos, se encontró cara a cara con Yuki quien lo miraba tan intensamente que lo dejó paralizado. Sintió los brazos de Yuki alrededor de su cintura y como este lo iba acercando hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron lo suficientemente cerca.

Estaban tan cerca que parecía que ambos cuerpos iban a fundirse y formar uno solo. Yuki enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Shuichi y comenzó a imprimir suaves besos sobre este. Lo que hizo que Shuichi abriera sus ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, y poco después soltara un gemido que parecía más de satisfacción que de protesta. Mientras con un brazo lo sostenía por la cintura, dirigió la otra mano a sus cabellos, retirando algunos mechones que impedían ver su rostro.

No supo como fue que llegaron hasta ahí, pero tampoco importaba, estaba demasiado ocupado besando a Shindou como para pensar en eso y el hecho de que él cooperara respondiendo a sus besos y caricias tampoco ayudaba.

Ambos estaban en la habitación de Maiko recostados en la cama, él sobre el delicado cuerpo de Shuichi, las manos de Yuki recorrían sus preciosas piernas por en sima del pantalón, su camisa estaba abierta dejando al descubierto su torso, pero no por mucho, sus cabellos, fiusha estaban esparcidos por toda la almohada, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de rubor, los labios entreabiertos y su mirada fija en él. Yuki estaba maravillado por lo que contemplaban sus ojos, hasta ahora no había visto un cuerpo tan perfecto, tan hermoso, algo que ninguno de sus amantes poseía, ahora solo quedaba una pregunta en su cabeza ¿por qué demonios Shuichi se comportaba de esa manera, si estando callado se veía más lindo?

Shuichi no tenía ni idea de como habían llegado ahí, ni del porque tenía el pantalón medio desabrochado, la camisa abierta con los botones arrancados, sus y a Yuki encima de el... ¡momento! o.o ¿Yuki encima de El? o///o. su rostro se tornó aún más rojo al percatarse de la posición en la que estaban. Sintió que su respiración se aceleraba al ver a Yuki acercarse.

Al principio solo fue un pequeño roze, después Yuki colocó una mano en el mentón para hacerlo levantar la mirada, se acercó a el lentamente hasta posar sus labios sobre los de Shuichi, el beso comenzó de forma lenta y sensual, y poco a poco fue haciéndose más exigente, Yuki lo hizo separar los labios para poder penetrar en su boca, introdujo su lengua y comenzó a jugar un poco tentando a Shichi para que lo siguiera, no tardó mucho en convencerlo ya que el rodeo el cuello del rubio con sus brazos para profundizar el beso, lanzando un gemido al sentir el cuerpo de Yuki pegado al suyo.

Mientras sus lenguas jugaban apasionada mente, Yuki terminó de desabrochar el pantalón del pequeño para meter su mano y acariciar su parte íntima provocando un sonrojo y un gemido mucho mas fuerte que el anterior en Shuichi, separo sus labios del joven para ver su rostro sonrojado y los labios medio abiertos, lo cual fue una mala idea ya que eso lo éxito aún más, sus caricias fueron aumentando, el chico no aguantaba más se aferró con fuerzas a su espalda y le encajó las uñas, Yuki gimió, no de dolor si no de excitación. Ya no podía soportar por más tiempo, su necesidad de el se hacía cada vez más grande, y eso pudo comprobarlo al sentir su miembro presionando sus pantalones, exigiendo salir y adentrarse en las profundidades del cuerpo de su amante que estaba debajo de él, si no lo poseía en ese momento estaba seguro que moriría, no lo pensó más y rápidamente lo despojó de sus ropas, y se quitó las suyas, ya que les estorbaba, al ver a Shuichi desnudo y sonrojada bajo su cuerpo su excitación aumento, lo beso tan apasionadamente para después bajar por su cuello hasta sus pezones dejando un camino húmedo gracias a sus labios, su mano bajo hasta la entrepierna del joven y empezó a masajear su miembro, Shuichi soltó un gemido ya que era la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba en ese lugar y de esa manera , Yuki masajeaba cada vez más rápido y Shuichi volvió a gemir, el novelista aumentaba su ritmo, esta vez sin detenerse. Shuichi se aferró a las sábanas, no pudo evitar gritar cuando sintió el orgasmo, su semen se desparramo por la mano de Yuki, era una sensación nueva para el.

Yuki lo observó en todo momento, cuando retiro su mano para lamer el semen que esta tenía escucho un sonido de protesta proveniente del joven.

- Creo que quieres más - dijo Yuki mirándolo como si fuera a devorarlo. Cosa que aumentó el rubor en el rostro de Shuichi.

- O//////////O Yu... - sus labios fueron sellados por los de Yuki quien no perdió tiempo e inmediatamente se colocó entre las piernas del chico, no tuvo necesidad de separárselas ya que el mismo las había abierto para recibir sus caricias. Sin dejar de besarlo, colocó una mano en su miembro para seguir masajeándolo, nueva mente sus labios bajaron por el cuello hasta llegar a sus pezones los cuales mordió y succionó, Shuichi lo disfrutaba mucho y lo demostraba con pequeños gemidos, los labios de Yuki bajaron hasta llegar al miembro que masturbaba para reemplazar su mano por su boca, primero mordió con delicadeza la punta para después introducirla poco a poco en su boca, una vez que estuvo todo dentro empezó sacarlo y después introducirlo, fue lento pero después aumento el ritmo, Suichi colocó sus manos en la cabeza de Yuki para aumentar la aceleración, no aguantaba nueva mente sentía como un nuevo orgasmo llegaba.

- Yu...Yuki...haaaa... me.. me...

No pudo terminar la frase ya que en ese momento se corrió en la boca de Yuki, este se separo y se acerco a sus labios y los beso para que Shuichi probara su sabor, después volvió a separar las piernas del joven y se acomodó entre ellas.

- Estas listo para sentir un placer mucho mayor a los que ya sentiste? – dijo Yuki en tono seductor y sexy, Shuichi solo se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

Yuki colocó su miembro en la entrada del pequeño, el cual estaba un poco nervioso y tenía los ojos cerrados.

- No te preocupes, sólo dolerá al principio, pero después te acostumbrarás, abre los ojos – ordeno – quiero ver tu expresión cuando este dentro de ti

En cuanto abrió los ojos sintió como "algo" invadía su cuerpo provocándole dolor, unas lágrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos violeta y grito, pero unos labios lo callaron. Ya que Yuki estuvo dentro del joven se espero un momento para que se acostumbrará a su intrusión, poco después comenzó a moverse dentro de el embistiéndolo suavemente si dejar de masturbarlo, después el ritmo fue aumentando, las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y rápidas, Shuichi rodeo las caderas de Yuki con sus piernas, se presionaba cada vez más contra él, queriendo sentirlo completamente. Faltaba poco, ambos lo sabían, cuando por fin llegaron al orgasmo lo hicieron juntos, Shuichi se derramó en la mano de Yuki y Yuki dentro de Shuichi. Yuki se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo, sus manos subieron de sus caderas a la espalda del joven y lo rodaron en forma posesiva, Shuichi también lo abrazó, se sentía feliz, ya Yuki había sido el primero.

Ahora Shuichi le pertenecía, era de él y de nadie más, así que pobre de aquel que intentara tocarlo, lo haría arrepentirse de ello.

- Como te sientes - preguntó Yuki.

- O//O ah...yo... Yuki... -

- ¿no te lastimé?

- o.o no, porque habrías de hacerlo...bueno al principio solo un poco, pero después me acostumbre y me dejó de doler

- Entonces... te molestaría una segunda vez? - dijo al tiempo que comenzar a masturbar su miembro.

- ¡Yuki! - intentó protestar Shuichi, pero fue silenciado por los labios del rubio, que comenzó a besarlo con tanto ardor que despertó la pasión en Shuichi, el cual no tardo en entregarse nuevamente a los deseos de su cuerpo.

Las lecciones de inglés las dejarían para otro día, pues en esos momentos, no deseaban interrumpir lo que estaban haciendo, tal vez no fueran lecciones de inglés que había esperado, pero lo que si pudo comprobar era lo que las chicas y chicos de la escuela decían,"vaya que Yuki era un buen amante".

Nunca se había imaginado que Shuichi Chindou pudiera aprender tan rápido, sabía que era torpe en los deportes, no muy bueno en los estudios y muy escandaloso, pero como amante, era perfecto. Sonrió al pensar que los días que pasaría con el no solo como su tutor de inglés, ahora sí que disfrutaría enseñando.

Fin del capítulo.


End file.
